


Второй шанс

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Puppies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: По заявке: Чарли после Золотого кольца перешел на сторону добра. Эггзи дарит ему щенка немецкой овчарки.





	Второй шанс

\- Очень смешно, - металлический голос звучал абсолютно без эмоционально, только подчеркивая иронию.

Эггзи понял, что Чарли не оценил его поступок. Пока.

\- Правильно, что не смешно. Ответственность за живое существо это не шутки.

\- Эгги, забирай отсюда всю свою живность и вали на хуй.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз - обязательно. А сейчас просто посмотри в эти прелестные глаза! Да не мои, железяка ты бесчувственная!

\- Сука, - пробормотал Чарли. По его тону сложно было понять что именно он имел в виду.

\- Да! И на этот раз придумай имя получше, называть девочку Лордом было как-то совсем глупо.

Видя как Чарли сжимает челюсть, едва сдерживая раздражение, Эггзи набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, словно перед погружением в воду, и пошел в словесную атаку.

\- Раз ты теперь Кингсман, у тебя должна быть собака. Это же традиция! Да и потом неужели ты не скучаешь по теплому мохнатому компаньону? Нет, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, я сам едва свыкся с потерей ДжейБи, но я очень ему благодарен за всё, за безоговорочную любовь и смешное сопение, за то как он заползал ко мне под бок по ночам, за то что всегда был мне рад. Он оставил после себя пустоту, которую может заполнить только другое такое же преданное и любящее существо. Я знаю, что и ты чувствуешь то же, ту же пустоту. Дай шанс себе и этому созданию снова почувствовать любовь. Я верю, что ты еще можешь любить, - на этом Эггзи заткнулся, поняв что кажется сказал что-то лишнее. 

Воцарившаяся тишина была неловкой пока Эггзи, набравшись храбрости, не посмотрел Чарли в глаза, упрямо протягивая тихонько поскуливающий пушистый комок. 

\- Гвиневра. Раз уж я теперь Ланселот, - сказал Чарли, забирая щенка.

Эггзи расплылся в абсолютно глупой счастливой улыбке. 

***

Пока его дом, вернее теперь уже опять дом Гарри, отстраивали заново, Эггзи жил с остальным уцелевшим персоналом на их новой базе неподалеку от Брайтона. Конспиративная квартира в Лондоне была бы удобней, но Эггзи решил что для воспитания собаки морской воздух и природа куда полезней. 

Каждое утро он ходил с ДжейБиДва на прогулку по берегу. В одно и то же время. По чистой случайности в то же время Чарли гулял с Гвиневрой. Но им это было наоборот полезно, щенкам играть и бегать вместе, людям вместе молчать и пить кофе. Кофе Эггзи не очень любил, но глядя как Чарли наслаждается каждым глотком и сам пробовал его на вкус, представляя что губы Чарли сейчас наверняка такие же горячие, со сладкой горчинкой.

Иногда хотелось просто скинуть с себя всё и броситься в омут с головой. Вернее в море, конечно же. Морпехов учили плавать в любых условиях и даже по октябрьски холодные воды пролива были бы ему нипочем. Но Эггзи каждый раз останавливал себя, боясь не столько холода, сколько того что его неправильно поймут, подумав что ему надоело жить.

***

Обычно Эггзи набивал карманы собачьим лакомством и нагло подбивал клинья к Гвиневре, чем вызывал недовольство Чарли.

\- У тебя есть свой пёс, оставь мою девочку в покое. 

\- Да ладно тебе, не прячь такую красоту от всего мира. Хорошая девочка, иди ко мне, умница! 

\- Эггзи! Если ты просто хотел нормальную собаку, вместо этого твоего поросенка, мог бы оставить Гвиневру себе. 

\- Меня мой ДжейБиДва более чем устраивает, спасибо большое. Просто я боюсь что ты и эту собаку будешь воспитывать как солдата. Им нужна любовь, а не железная рука, - Эггзи выразительно посмотрел на правую руку Чарли.

\- Шуточки у тебя...

\- Прости, не удержался.

\- Лорда Нельсона ты тоже всегда подкармливал, не думай что я не замечал. Она от тебя в восторге была, если бы не воспитание носилась бы вокруг тебя целые сутки.

Эггзи грустно улыбнулся.

\- Я по ним скучаю. 

\- Не сомневаюсь. Вон даже замену им поспешил купить.

\- Не замену, а второй шанс. Для нас. 

***

\- Давай на перегонки!

\- Шутишь? С твоей-то мохнатой сосиской?

\- Кто последний тот ведет завтра собак к ветеринару на прививки.

\- Не честно, твой мопс ноет куда больше, чем моя Гвиневра.

\- Тогда лучше поспеши, - бросил Эггзи уже на бегу.

Чарли рванул за ним. Уже догоняя Эггзи он и сам не мог понять, почему вообще согласился на это глупое состязание. 

***

\- Sitzen!

\- Опять учишь собаку непонятным словам?

\- Немецкая овчарка, только правильно, что я учу её немецким командам. 

\- Мдаа... - задумался Эггзи, - Не знаешь, как по-китайски будет "не жуй мой тапок"?

\- 不要嚼我的运动鞋

\- Охуеть. Я как-нибудь и по-английски своего воспитаю. 

***

Как бы Эггзи ни пытался, войти два раза в одну воду было невозможно. Слишком многое произошло, слишком сильно они изменились. Эггзи стал настоящим джентельменом, а Чарли наоборот казалось перенял его уличный стиль и всё чаще его можно было увидеть в толстовках и кроссовках. Они снова были противоположностью друг другу. Правда теперь им не нужно было бороться за место в Кингсмен.

Ланселота редко отправляли на задания в людные места. Слишком уж он был заметен. Но ему не было равных со снайперской винтовкой. Он часто страховал Галахада, снимая враждебных оперативников одного за другим еще до того как они к нему приближались. Эггзи раздражала такая опека, но не смотря на это он был благодарен Чарли за то что тот прикрывал его спину. 

А еще Эггзи знал, что в его отсутствие Чарли позаботится о ДжейБиДва. Не раз во время его зарубежных миссий Чарли выгуливал мопса и даже играл с ним. В ответ он и сам забирал Гвиневру к себе, когда Чарли уезжал. 

Они не соревновались за какое-то звание или чью-то лояльность. Но каждый чувствовал необходимость что-то доказать, в чём-то победить.

***

После событий с Кругом прошло пол года и Эггзи понял, что он проигрывает. 

***

\- Да господи тебе жалко что ли? Ну и что с того что я влюблен в тебя как идиот, от тебя же не убудет.

\- Нам ещё работать вместе.

\- Это и есть твое оправдание?

То что началось почти два года назад наконец дошло до точки кипения и Эггзи не выдержал. Не так он представлял свое первое признание в любви, но с Чарли казалось и не могло быть по-другому.

Когда Эггзи в очередной раз привел Гвиневру в комнату недавно вернувшегося с задания Ланселота, то не удержался и полез обниматься. Чарли так долго отсутствовал. Они даже потеряли с ним связь почти на 30 часов, Эггзи сходил с ума от беспокойства. 

Он, конечно, не ожидал сходу услышать предложение руки и сердца, в ответ на свое объятие, но и реакция Чарли его поразила.

\- Я не просил тебя ни о чём.

\- И не чувствуешь ничего?

\- А должен?

\- Понятно. 

Эггзи позорно сбежал, не оборачиваясь назад.

***

Наверное так люди чувствуют себя после развода, думал Эггзи, скучая по Гвиневре и избегая Чарли. По Чарли он тоже скучал, но это чувство перебивала злость. На себя, за то что проиграл в этой немой борьбе и на Чарли, за то что отказывался признавать что между ними было. 

Ведь было, Эггзи же не придумал все те моменты, поступки и слова.

***

\- Всё плохое в моей жизни происходит из-за тебя.

\- Что? Ты о чем вообще? - отвечая на звонок Эггзи никак не ожидал услышать голос Чарли.

\- Гвиневра болеет. Почти не ест и не спит, только лежит в уголочке и тихонько плачет. 

\- Что сказал ветеринар? Ты же отвел её к ветеринару? 

\- Конечно, отвел. Он говорит что с ней все в порядке, - Чарли ненадолго замялся. - Только она скучает. По твоему, Анвин, поросенку скучает!

\- О. Ну это дело поправимое, сейчас же беру ДжейБиДва и иду к тебе. 

\- Нет.

\- Что значит нет? Ты что, садист, хочешь и дальше собаку мучить из-за своей гордости? 

\- Нет.

\- Пиздец, Чарли. Ты что, другие слова забыл? Как тебе не стыдно? Тебе должно быть стыдно! Мне вот на твоем месте было бы стыдно. 

\- Не надо никуда идти. Дверь открой.

***

\- А в лицо мне посмотреть и всё это сказать ты не мог?

\- Нет.

\- Не беси меня, Хэскет! Слушай, если ты не хочешь больше иметь со мной ничего общего это ладно, но не надо заставлять других страдать. Давай хотя бы ради них попробуем терпеть друг друга?

\- Н...

\- Скажи "нет" ещё раз и я сломаю тебе нос, мамой клянусь!

\- Не надо. Я хотел сказать что нам надо поговорить. Нормально поговорить.

\- Ну так говори что ты там хотел сказать.

\- Не так. Приходи вечером в тот ресторан с крабами. Гвиневру пока оставлю у тебя, пусть наиграются.

***

Эггзи был в полной растерянности. Не хотел ни на что надеяться, но не мог выкинуть из головы взгляд, с которым Чарли смотрел на него. Пока собаки возились и носились по комнате, сметая всё на своем пути, Эггзи начал готовиться к вечеру. Принял душ, выбрал одежду, надушился, в приступе сумасшествия сунул пару презервативов в карман, потом подумал и надел рабочие часы, пополнив запас дротиков со снотворным и успокоительным. Никто не знает чем закончится вечер. Размялся на всякий случай. Рядом с Чарли ему всегда хотелось не то изогнуться калачом, задрав ноги повыше, не то залезть на шкаф и не слезать оттуда. 

***

\- Я подумал над тем что ты тогда сказал. Последние несколько дней только об этом и думал. Тогда в бункере и после я сам не знал кто я и что делаю, все чувства и эмоции были не мои. Я не был даже уверен в собственных воспоминаниях. Помнил щенка немецкой овчарки и то как мы воровали на кухне ром, ты тогда чуть мешок с мукой на голову мне не уронил. Желтый мячик, который кажется сначала был твой, но Лорд Нельсон отказывалась с ним расставаться. Помнил как мы забирались на крышу и играли на гитаре. Неприличные песенки Дигби и твой голос. Вернее мне казалось что я всё это помнил. Может все эти воспоминания не настоящие. Может я сам их придумал.

\- Хочешь я спою тебе еще раз? Ты поймешь, что всё это было на самом деле. Правда мячик был зеленый.

\- Я, кажется, люблю тебя.

\- Давай начнем с начала. Можем опять прокрасться на кухню. Хотя в приёмной Гарри выбор алкоголя намного лучше, чем дешевый ром для готовки.

\- Лучше уж тут напьемся. Если я правильно помню, перед тем заданием в клубе ты обещал мне настоящее свидание.

\- Обещал. Даже два, - сказал Эггзи, снова сделав тот жест, от которого губы Чарли расползлись в улыбке.


End file.
